La couleur des gens
by SoleilBreton
Summary: Recueil d'OS. On dit souvent que les gens ne sont ni tout noir, ni tout blanc. On dit que les gens sont en nuances de gris. Ce sont des conneries. Premier morceau : Loki et Tony


**Le rouge et le vert**

L'or étincelant avait peut-être brûlé ses rétines. Ou peut-être était-ce les trop nombreux éclairs qu'il avait vu dans sa vie. La raison n'avait pas tellement d'importance en réalité. Ce qu'on essayait de dire par là, c'était que Loki voyait le monde depuis longtemps en nuances de gris. Pas cinquante, mais toutes les nuances de gris. Infiniment variables.

Ce fut un humain qui lui rendit la couleur. De manière étrange. Parce que la première chose qu'il capta de Tony Stark, ce fut du son. Un bruit atroce que certains nomment musique sur Midgard (et il était à peu près certain que cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'art délicat de la musique et de la poésie). Un homme hurlait avec une voix beaucoup trop aiguë pour être virile, qu'il voulait tirer pour le frisson et jouer à tuer. Voilà qui était plutôt contradictoire. Voulait-on vraiment l'arrêter avec un tel cri de guerre ?

Le deuxième son perçu, presque immédiatement après les premières notes de _musique_ , fut le bruit d'un objet volant à grande vitesse. Et l'objet atterrit.

Déjà, c'était rouge, et donc, beurk. Le rouge, c'était la couleur de Thor depuis … toujours en fait.

Ensuite c'était or. Ou doré. Donc rebeurk. Définitivement rebeurk. Loki avait suffisamment bouffé du doré pour le reste de sa très longue vie. C'était très bien le gris. Pourquoi ne percevait-il pas de gris chez cet objet volant identifié comme Iron Man ?

En fait, à cet instant précis, si on avait demandé à Loki ce qu'il pensait immédiatement quand on lui disait Iron Man – immédiatement, sans réfléchir Loki, oui, tu peux le faire – il aurait répondu comme la quasi totalité du reste de la planète Terre – ce n'est pas une honte de penser comme tout le monde … oui, je t'ai dit d'arrêter de réfléchir – il aurait donc répondu comme la masse, le peuple, les gens. Rouge et doré. Et grande gueule aussi, mais ça, il n'allait le savoir que dans une seconde.

« A toi de jouer Reindeer Games. »

Voilà, comme on disait, grande gueule.

Récapitulons. Iron Man envoyait ces horribles couleurs, le rouge et le doré, et a-t-on parlé de cette atroce odeur de brûlé qu'il dégageait à cause de ses propulseurs ?

C'était … beaucoup trop Thor. Beaucoup trop Asgard. Loki détesta Iron Man aussitôt.

La seule chose qui l'empêcha de tenter de tuer l'armure volante, et ainsi gâcher la suite de son plan, ce fut le bleu brillant presque blanc au milieu de sa poitrine. Cela n'avait rien à faire là. Cela ne collait pas avec le personnage.

Quand on parle d'Iron Man, la première chose qui nous vient en tête, c'est évidemment l'armure rouge et or. Le cliquant. Le voyant. L'ostentatoire.

Quand on parle de Tony Stark, la première chose qui vient en tête, c'est évidemment Iron Man. Le clinquant. Le voyant. L'ostentatoire.

Et pourtant, ce bleu au milieu de la poitrine … Et pourtant … Pourtant, le bleu aigue-marine, au milieu de la poitrine, on ne peut pas faire plus clinquant, plus voyant, vous avez compris l'idée. Alors pourquoi le dissimuler sous un t-shirt noir ? C'était ce que se demandait Loki en accueillant Tony Stark dans sa propre tour.

« En fait j'ai prévu de vous menacer. »

Grande gueule. Ostentatoire.

Dissimulé.

Aigue-Marine.

Différent du Tesseract pourtant.

Bleu presque violet sur la joue.

Était-ce ce bleu la vraie couleur de Tony Stark ?

« Comment vos amis auront-ils le temps de se battre contre moi, quand ils seront occupés à se battre contre vous ? »

Cling.

Ce bleu, si proche de celui du Tesseract et de la Lance, devenait un moyen de s'en protéger ? Loki était de nature jalouse. Il envia aussitôt ce pouvoir à Tony Stark. Lui n'était pas capable d'un tel exploit. Et voyez où cela l'avait mené.

Cling à nouveau.

« Les problèmes de performance arrivent à tous. »

A croire que le bleu contrôlait et ne pouvait être contrôlé.

Lorsque Loki lança Tony Stark par sa propre fenêtre, il regarda l'armure qui le suivit immédiatement après, penché au dessus du vide. Quelque n'allait pas avec les couleurs.

Ce n'était pas un rouge-Thor. Ce n'était pas un or-Asgard.

C'était un rouge plus sombre. Un rouge qui avait souffert. Un rouge qui avait connu la douleur. Bien différent de Thor.

C'était un or plus terne. Un or qui avait vécu. Un jaune plus proche du topaze. Loin de l'éblouissante Asgard.

Peut-être que c'était vraiment ce qu'il était, Tony Stark. Rouge Cardinal, passion, lutte. Or Topaze, ambition, pouvoir. Bleu Aigue-Marine, secret, solitude.

Étrangement, cela le réconcilia avec les couleurs de Thor, et quand il perdit, de manière tout à fait prévisible, il n'émit aucune résistance.

* * *

C'était une cellule dans une cellule. C'était une pièce blanche dans une pièce grise.

Il faisait tâche. Noir. Et vert aussi, un peu. Mais surtout en noir.

C'était les pensées de Tony, assis sur un tabouret, mangeant un hamburger juteux en s'en mettant partout.

Il aurait juré que les yeux de Loki étaient bleu canard. Mais là, ils avaient l'air sinople.

Était-ce une bataille de regard ? C'était définitivement une bataille de regard. Les yeux bruns vissés dans les yeux verts. Loki gagnait. Il ne cillait presque pas. C'est ce qui permettait à Tony de dire pas bleu canard. Sinople.

Loki portait des menottes Asgard-spécial-anti-tour-de-passe-passe. Thor avait utilisé un mot bizarre, mais il ne l'avait pas retenu. L'homme à la cape avait aussi voulu mettre une muselière à son propre frère. Ça, ça avait interpellé Tony. Menottes, ok. Criminel. Muselière ? Pas ok. Pas animal sauvage. Pas bête à dompter.

De toute façon, Fury a refusé. Son obsession : faire parler Loki. Donc pas de muselière. Donc, on envoie Stark au front.

Pourquoi Stark ? Par élimination. Pas Banner parce que Hulk. Pas Romanoff parce que Barton. Pas Barton parce que possession. Pas Rogers parce que bannière étoilée. Pas Thor parce que frère. Donc Stark. Et pourquoi pas un agent ? Parce que. Allez-y. Ne nous cassez pas les pieds.

Donc Tony était là, à compétiter(1) dans une bataille de regard.

« Tes yeux, ils changent de couleur souvent ? »

Petit rire, mouvement des épaules. Les yeux ne bougent pas.

« Je veux dire, j'ai été plutôt proche de toi tout à l'heure. Et je suis certain qu'ils avaient pas cette couleur-là. Bleu canard j'aurais dit. Ne dis pas aux autres que je connais les nuanciers par cœur. Et là, ils sont … putain de vert.

\- Sinople.

\- J'aurais dit épinard.

\- Mes yeux sont sinoples Stark.

\- Je le savais. Je voulais juste te taquiner. Alors ? Comment on passe du bleu canard au sinople ? C'est quoi ton secret ? »

Vert sinople. Ça lui allait bien. Espoir et poison. Liberté et maladie. Le positif allant toujours avec le négatif. La promesse de la liberté apportée par la guerre.

Le bleu canard n'allait pas dans ce schéma. Il n'était pas au bon endroit.

« Mes yeux se colorent en fonction de ma puissance magique.

\- Elle est bleue ?

\- Elle est verte. Émeraude. »

Incohérent.

« Donc dans la tour, ta Magie n'était pas puissante ?

\- Ma Magie était polluée. Qu'avez-vous appris sur le Sceptre, le peu de temps où vous l'avez eu entre vos mains ? »

Distraction ? Allons dans son sens.

« Le Sceptre fonctionne grâce à l'énergie du Tesseract.

\- Soit Thor est un vilain cachottier, soit il a pris trop de coups sur la tête à force de faire la guerre. »

Quoi ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Et qu'est-ce que cela avait à voir avec le vert ?

« On a émis cette hypothèse car le Sceptre émet la même énergie, mais seul le Tesseract fonctionne comme une source d'énergie en tant que telle.

\- Le Tesseract renferme la Gemme de l'Espace et le Sceptre la Gemme de l'Esprit. Vous demanderez à Thor de vous expliquer … non, il vous dira que ce sont des cailloux magiques. Je n'ai pas très envie de vous donner un cour sur les entités magiques. »

Espace ? Esprit ? Cailloux ?

Magie ?

« Des entités ? Ces trucs ont une conscience ?

\- Pas dans le sens où vous l'entendez. Ce n'est pas vivant.

\- Et pourquoi cela a rendu tes yeux bleus ?

\- Leur Magie a colonisé mon corps.

\- Donc tu n'étais pas toi-même ?

\- Je n'ai pas été moi-même depuis très longtemps.

\- Tu ne l'es toujours pas ?

\- Non.

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Loki d'Asgard n'existe pas.

\- C'était pas ma question. »

Le vert s'éloigne. Tony a gagné la bataille de regard. Le vert est un mensonge. Il ne porte ni espoir ni poison.

Noir ? Les gens ne sont pas noir et blanc. Alors quoi si ce n'est ni noir ni vert ?

Le casque à corne ? Bronze ?

Pas aussi précieux que l'or, essayant d'y ressembler. Pensée fugace pour Thor et sa lumière dorée.

L'airain, autre nom du bronze, à la fois sacré et maudit. A la fois instrument divin et instrument de mort. Ne dit-on pas que la biche aux pieds d'airain était la plus rapide de toutes ? Ne bataillait-on pas jadis à l'aide d'épées de bronze ?

« Pourquoi poser la question, répondit finalement Loki. Demain, je partirai avec Thor. Pour vous, je ne serai plus. »

.

Vous connaissez le jeu du portrait chinois ?

Si j'étais une couleur je serais le rouge.

Si j'étais une couleur je serais le vert.

S'il était une couleur, il serait aigue-marine.

S'il était une couleur, il serait bronze.

.

« Je n'ai pas envie que tu ne sois plus. »

* * *

(1) Ce mot existe. C'est du vieux français (en fait du français moyen, et le mot est devenu tellement rare qu'on ne l'utilise plus du tout)

* * *

 _ **Bonjour, bonsoir  
**_

 _ **C'était le premier morceau d'un petit recueil d'OS qui aura pour thème, vous l'avez deviné, la couleur. Ca fait très longtemps que je me dis en mon for intérieur que cette histoire de gens gris c'est des bêtises. Et c'est en en parlant avec Obviously Enough que j'ai eu l'idée d'en faire une fiction. Et c'est en relisant Très Cher et Adoré Quotidien de Dellsey (allez lire cette fanfiction si vous ne la connaissez pas ! C'est très sérieux), que j'ai trouvé le courage.  
**_

 _ **J'espère que cette première réécriture de l'histoire canonique vous a plu. J'ai quelques idées pour les morceaux suivants. C'est très court par rapport à ce que j'ai l'habitude de publier, du coup, ça me fait un peu bizarre, mais ça fait partie de la poésie de ces OS je pense.  
**_

 _ **Et pour vous, ces personnages sont de quelle(s) couleur(s) ?**_


End file.
